


A Simple Question

by Macklingirl



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: Teaandswissroll Obbo 334 - ComplicatedJanuary 22 2018





	A Simple Question

Sometimes Cowley really wondered why it was so complicated for them to answer a simple question. All he asked was "Are you two lovers?" [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/306561/306561_original.png)


End file.
